Vampire Academy Chatroom
by rosebelikov4ever
Summary: My very first Fanfiction! Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. The chatroom has a whole lot of V.A. characters, as well as 2 of my own. ENJOY! Oh and don't forget those reviews! I need them!
1. Chapter 1

**Chatroom is open**

Eddie , Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Christian, Adrian, and Rose have signed : I have big news to tell you. Jill and I are going : Seriously? That's awesome! :)Sydney: About time it happened. Adrian tell : Sydney and I are going 122 has signed on, squealing excitedly

Randomgurl122: OMG. I knew it! I just knew it! Congratulations you guys!Christian: Ummm, Who are you?

Randomgurl122: I'm your guyses biggest fan! OMG OMG OMG!

Adrian: I always knew I had fans

Randomgurl122: My friend Random_girl_27 is your biggest fan, Adrian. I'm a fan of Rose and Sydney.

Sydney: Thank you.

Randomgurl122: And Lissa and Christian. Lissa, I can't believe yours and Roses bond broke!

Lissa: I'd like to ask, How do you know us?

Randomgurl122 has mysteriously signed off, not answering Lissa's question

Christian: Ok, that was weird. I mean, I've seen some pretty stuff, but that probably makes it in my top 10

Jill: That was rated, in my book, as #2

Everyone has signed off except for Eddie

Eddie: Oh screw it. I'm leaving

Eddie has signed off, hurt that his friends left him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatroom Is Open**

_Adrian, Sydney, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian have signed on_

Adrian: Hey Rose, Dimitri. How are you? Sydney made me say that.

Rose: Dimitri's with me. Sydney's there? Tell her I said hi.

Sydney: I'm right here. Hi, by the way.

Dimitri: Hello Adrian. Hi Sydney.

Lissa: Hey Rose, Dimitri, Sydney, and Adrian

Rose: Hey Liss

Dimitri: Hello Queen Lissa.

Sydney: I have big news. I'm leaving the Alchemists.

Rose: No way! Does that mean I'm not an evil creature of the night?

Sydney: Yes. Adrian is though. He's so dark he could light up a whole room.

Adrian: Thanks, I think. I'm getting off. See ya!

_Adrian has signed off_

Sydney: I'm going to get off too. Bye.

_Sydney, Rose, and Dimitri have signed off_

Christian: I'm coming over K?

Lissa: Sure

_Lissa and Christian have signed off_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chatroom open**

_**Randomgurl122, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Jill have signed on**_

Randomgurl122: Lissa I will answer your question. Go to the teen section at Barnes and Noble.

Lissa: Umm, OK. Christian, do you want to go with me?

Christian: Sure.

_**Lissa, Christian, and Randomgurl122 have signed off**_

Eddie: What was that about?

Jill: IDK Let's go find out.

_**Eddie and Jill have signed off**_

_**Adrian has signed on**_

Adrian: *read lines above* Wait for me!

_**Adrian has signed off**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chatroom opened**

_**Everyone has signed on, except Randomgurl122**_

Rose: OMG its like my diary!

Dimitri: WTF these books are so weird

Lissa: Ohmigosh Rose you have loved Dimitri that long?

Christian: You don't hate me?

Adrian: Hmph. You do love Belikov.

_**Jill and Eddie have signed off**_

Rose: Sooo, see ya!

Dimitri: Bye!

_**Rose and Dimitri have signed off**_

Adrian: I gotta go too. Tatiana wants me

_**Adrian has signed off**_

Christian: She doesn't hate me…

Lissa: Nope. See ya!

_**Lissa has signed off**_

Christian: She honestly doesn't hate me…

_**Christian has signed off**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been way busy. I got a new hamster! I have finally gotten around to this but it is a quick one that is not gonna last long. **

_Rose and Adrian_I. have signed on_

_Adrian_I. has signed off_

_Lissa_D. has signed on_

_Lissa_D. has signed off_

Rose- What the fuck people! Why you no want to talk to me? Especially Adrian! Have you finally gotten it through your thick skull that I don't like you? And if Dimitri does it, he is an asshole too.

_Dimitri_B. has signed on_

_Dimitri_B. has signed off_

_Christian_O. has signed on_

_Christian_O. has signed off_

_Sydney_S. has signed on_

Sydney_S. - Sorry Rose

_Sydney_S. has signed off_

_Rose has signed off_

**So tell me whether it sucked or not in your REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot to do. I won't bore you with it though. On with the story!

Rose= Dimkas_Gal

Dimitri= Dimka

Adrian= Drunk_Spirit

Lissa= Spirit_Lady

Christian= Fire_King

Dimkas_Gal has signed in

Dimkas_Gal- Where is everybody? Oh right they are ignoring me L

Dimkas_Gal has signed off

Dimka, Spirit_Lady, Fire_King, and Drunk_Spirit have signed in

Drunk_Spirit- Should we have Roses birthday party at my place or…?

Everyone else- Sure

Drunk_Spirit, Spirit_Lady, Fire_King, and Dimka have signed out

Real world: At Adrians house

"Hurry up, she could be coming anytime now!" Adrian yelled. "Oh as if you're helping. You're just sitting there!" Dimitri yelled back. There was so much commotion as they hurried to set up Roses party for her. As soon as they finished Dimitri sent a text to Rose saying " Come to Adrians place." She replied with "K" and they had just gotten into place when Rose got there. She turned on the lights and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

So did you like it? Hate it? Thought it was OK? Had any comments at all? Review please! J


	7. Adoption

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**I am now putting this story up for adoption. Any one can have it, just let me know and I'll tell everyone else where they can find the rest of the story. I would continue, but I have too much going on in my life to go on. I won't bore you with the details. Again, this story, V.A. Chatroom is up for adoption. Hopefully you will do better than me on it.**

**~ Rosebelikov4ever**


End file.
